My Name is Hermione
by Nefertiri's Handmaiden
Summary: Hermione wants Ron. Ron wants Hermione. Happily ever after, right? Not if Viktor Krum gets his way.


My Name is Hermione

Nefertiri's Handmaiden

Note: Ron loves Hermione. Hermione loves Ron. They're going to be together forever. Unless, of course, Victor Krum gets his say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I know it, and you know it, and you know I know it, and I know you know and that you know I know it, and you all know that I know that you know that I know I know it and that you know, and I know you know that I know that. . . well, you get the point. We all know. We all know that we know, so let's not go around suing people who know that they know that we know that they know we know and. . .

* * *

Hermione sat cross-legged quietly on her bed in her room. It was the middle of Summer Holidays and her parents were both at their Dentistry Practice, busily cleaning teeth and referring patients to Orthodontists.

Hermione, however unusual it was for her, was far from busy. She was staring dreamily at the wall, her chin resting in her hands. She sighed softly, thinking about the letter she had just received from Ron, now sitting in her lap. It was, by far, the best piece of mail she had ever gotten. Maybe she would frame it. She picked the letter up and read it again for the tenth time, making sure she wasn't dreaming.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I reckon what I'm about to tell you will shock you. But I'm telling you anyway, primarily because of Harry. His patience (usually a short thing these days) snapped last night, and he told me (rather heatedly) that if I didn't tell you soon, he would, I quote; "Give me a good thumping." Whether or not he actually WOULD have thumped me, I don't know. _

_But he did manage to knock some sense into me with his statement. _

_So I'm sucking up my pride, and telling you the truth. Here goes. Merlin, I hope that you're sitting down. _

_I think that I'm in love with you. _

_No. Correction: _

_I know that I'm in love with you. _

_I know that this is sudden, and that you probably don't love me back, and that this will change everything no matter what, but you had to know. I had to tell you. _

_I know what I want, Hermione. I want you to be with me. Forever. And if you're willing, I want you to be my girlfriend. If we were face-to-face right now, I'd be down on my knees, begging. _

_I promise to take care of you, and to support your decisions and activities, and to be there when you need a shoulder to cry on. I promise to make you smile and laugh, and I promise to hold you close until you fall asleep, and to treat you like a Queen. My Queen. _

_I promise to try and be your knight in shining armor, though I know I don't really fit the part. _

_You probably don't feel the same, but that's okay. I'm sure I can find a way to put my feelings aside (I've had a lot of practice) and we can try to salvage our friendship. I don't want to lose you. _

_That's all there is to say. _

_Now all I can do is wait for your reply and try not to drive Harry insane (a surprisingly difficult task). _

_Yours no matter what, _

_Ron_

Hermione sighed dreamily again. Ron _loved_ her. _Ron_ loved her. Ron loved _her_.

And she loved him.

In a sudden flurry of motion, she got up from the bed and hurried to her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote her reply.

_Dear Ron, _

_You're right. That _was _a shock, and this _will _change everything. I think that our friendship is over.  
_

_I would much prefer a relationship. I would love to be your girlfriend. Forever sounds wonderful. _

_I love you too, Ron. _

_I promise not to force you into S.P.E.W., and to cheer extra loudly for you when you play Quidditch, and to cry on your shoulder, and to thank you for cheering me up. I promise to snuggle close when you hold me. I don't need you to treat me like a Queen, Ron. I'm perfectly happy just being your girl. _

_You can get up off your hypothetical knees, my Knight in Shining Armor. You don't need to beg. You never did. I've wanted to be with you for a long time._

_I can't wait to see you again. I'll try and get my parents to let me stay at your house soon. If we were together,r I'm hoping that you would have kissed me now, because I would have kissed you back. _

_I'll see you as soon as I can, Ron. _

_Love no matter what, _

_Hermione_

_P.S. I'm glad Harry managed to knock some sense into you. That's probably the best threat he ever made (not that I'm condoning violence). Try not to annoy him because you owe him one. I do too. _

Hermione read her response over once, and then jumped into the air to grab Pig, who had delivered Ron's letter and then started flying crazily around the room, hooting incessantly as Crookshanks watched him menacingly. She carried the fluffy little owl to the window and watched him fly away.

Just as Hermione lay down on her bed to stare at the ceiling and smile about Ron another owl whooshed into her window. She recognized it instantly. It belonged to Viktor. She opened the letter and the owl sat down on her windowsill to await a response.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I have a question of utmost importance to ask you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend? _

_My affection for you has grown with each letter I've received. It has become my wish to advance our friendship to a romantic relationship. I have always been attracted to you, and now I suspect that you feel the same. _

_Please respond quickly, as I am eager to know your answer. _

_Yours truly,_

_Viktor_

Hermione stared at the letter. Two offers in one day? To her? Bushy-haired, brainy, bossy Hermione Granger?

The letter from Viktor wasn't nearly as exciting as the letter from Ron. She'd never felt that way toward Viktor. She'd been flattered and a little excited that a famous Quidditch player was interested in HER, but she'd never really been attracted to him. He was far too gloomy, and he didn't smile at her crookedly, and she really preferred red hair to black. . .

She sat at her desk once more and carefully worded her reply.

_Viktor, _

_I'm sorry to say I must refuse your offer. I do not feel an attraction to you in that way. I never have. Please do not feel that it is something you have done or said. I simply do not think of you as anything more than a friend. _

_I do value our friendship and wish to continue writing. Do not let this ruin our correspondence. I will continue to write if you do. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione _

That looked alright. A little professional, perhaps, but acceptable. She gave the letter to Viktor's owl and it disappeared. She lay down on her bed again and thought.

* * *

Two weeks later Hermione had received three letters from Harry, four from Ginny, six from Ron (to which she had responded happily), and none from Viktor. She was, once again, alone at home in her room when the doorbell rang. She hurried downstairs to answer it. To her surprise, there stood Viktor Krum.

She blinked at him. "Viktor? What are you doing here?"

"Pleeze reconsider, Herm-own-ninny."

Hermione sighed. "Viktor, I told you. I don't like you like that. I'm with Ron now."

"Ha! That red-haired boy you haff fights vith? Vat do you see in him? I can offer you more than that!"

"Viktor-"

"I von't take no as an answer, Herm-own-ninny."

She looked at him for a moment. "You're going to have to, Viktor." And she shut the door in his face.

* * *

Hermione returned to her room and walked to her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Ron, _

_I really miss you. I miss Harry, and Ginny, and even Fred and George. It's so boring here, being all alone all day. _

_Luckily, my parents say that I can come to the Burrow next week and stay until school starts. Isn't that great? I'll be there next Thursday, at about 2:30. Don't worry about coming to get me; we've found out that a nice old witch lives down the street, and she says she'll let me use her fireplace to get there. _

_You'll never guess what happened today. Krum showed up on my doorstep and asked me to go out with him. I turned him down flat and shut the door in his face. I mean, he can't even pronounce my name correctly. _

_You're much better, anyway. Viktor is gloomy, and, quite frankly, boring. You're much more fun and interesting. Cuter, too. With that red hair and all those cute little freckles I'd much rather kiss you. _

_Tell everyone that I say hello and that I'll be there soon. I can't wait to see Harry and all the Weasleys again. Well, one Weasley in particular. . . _

_I love you, _

_Hermione

* * *

_

It's safe to say Hermione's reception at the Burrow was a little awkward. She tumbled out of the fireplace and nearly landed face–down flat on the floor. Luckily, she found her fall being broken by another young girl as said girl attempted to catch her.

"Sorry, Ginny," she panted, standing up and helping Ginny to her feet as well.

"It's alright, Hermione," Ginny chuckled. "I should know better than to try to stop you from falling. I'm not big enough. Harry might have been able to catch you. Or Ron."

Hermione blushed at the thought of falling into Ron's arms. "Speaking of which, where are they?" She looked around, hoping to see them.

"Oh, they're out back," Ginny responded, waving her hand dismissively. "Ron was so nervous Mum told him to go de-gnome the garden just so he'd have something to do. Harry went with him. Now that Ron's the only son left around here who's actually home most of the time Harry gives him a hand."

"So I take it that means the twins are doing well at their shop?"

"Extremely. But that's not really important," Ginny stated as they started off toward the garden. "What really matters is this," she paused for effect. "Harry asked me to go out with him."

Hermione let out a squeal and hugged Ginny. "That's wonderful!" she cried.

"What's wonderful, Hermione dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who had just appeared.

"Harry and Ginny!" Hermione squealed again.

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly. "Yes, it is. If you had told me that one day MY daughter would be seeing Harry Potter. . ." She trailed off. "And Ginny tells me you and Ron are a couple now."

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Good, good," said Mrs. Weasley approvingly. "That's a good match, that is."

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say, so she blushed again. Mrs. Weasley waved them off and they finished their journey to the back garden to a very welcome sight.

There stood Harry and Ron swinging tiny gnomes away across the field. The best part of this sight was the fact that both Harry and Ron were shirtless. Hermione assumed that they had taken their shirts off to beat the heat. As if to confirm her theory, there the shirts were; lying on the grass nearby all grimy and sweaty.

For a moment Ginny and Hermione did nothing to announce their presence, opting to stare openly at their respective men. Hermione was having thoughts about Ron, invoked by his prominent lack of shirt, which she should not have been having while their relationship was so new. However, it was difficult to block the thoughts. Ron (and Harry) must have been working out because his (their) abs, pecs, and biceps were clearly defined, making Hermione ache to touch him (JUST him).

Crookshanks, spitting madly, suddenly darted out from behind Hermione and started chasing after a gnome, snapping her and Ginny out of their boyfriend-induced daze. Ron and Harry, noticing the cat that didn't belong and putting two and two together, looked up.

"Hermione!" Harry called, striding forward and hugging her. She hugged back, noting he had grown another several inches and was now close to rivaling Ron in height. He pulled away and smiled at her, taking his place next to Ginny and wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Ginny smiled up at him and placed her hand over his. Hermione smiled at them approvingly. Then she turned back to Ron.

He hadn't moved and was now staring at her with a silly grin on his face. She took a step forward. "Hi, Ron," she said softly.

Without a reply, Ron crossed the space between them in only a few long strides, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her fiercely. Her eyes widened in shock for a second and then slipped shut as she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing back just as passionately. She had been right; touching him did feel good. His back was finely muscled as well and the hairs at the nap of his neck, though damp from sweat, felt good under her fingers.

Needless to say, neither one of them heard Harry and Ginny cheering and clapping wildly from nearby.

When Ron pulled away Hermione blinked a few times and looked up at him. "Wow," she breathed. "I guess that means you missed me."

Ron chuckled. "Just a bit." He kissed her forehead and released her. As he went to grab his and Harry's shirts Hermione ran a hand through her hair and shook her head to pull herself out of her daze, glaring at Harry and Ginny as they smiled knowingly.

Ron came back, now wearing his shirt (to Hermione's disappointment), and threw Harry's shirt to him. Harry slipped it on as Ron took Hermione's hand.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go get some snacks from Mum. We can eat them out by the pond." The others nodded and they headed inside.

* * *

Later, while Harry and Ginny were laughing softly together, Ron took Hermione's hand and led her to the back of the garden, behind the shed. Here the grass was uncut and there were gnomes running everywhere, but there was a small bench that was clean enough to sit on, so they did.

Ron twisted to look straight at her, and then took her hands in his.

"I. . . er. . . I never got to thank you properly for becoming my girlfriend."

She smiled. "I never got to thank you for asking. I never would have worked up the nerve to ask you."

"So how long have you. . .?"

"Since about our second year. You're the only guy I know who would heave up slugs for me without a complaint. How about you?"

"The same. When I saw you there. . . petrified. . . I was so scared."

She scooted closer, and he wrapped his arms around her. "That makes me feel good, Ron."

"What; that I was miserable and terrified?"

"That you were miserable and terrified for _me_."

There was silence for a minute.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"That letter you sent me. . . about Viktor showing up on your doorstep. . ."

Hermione sighed, pulling away slightly to look up into his apprehensive eyes. "What about it?"

"Why did you. . . did you. . . choose me?"

"Why wouldn't I choose you? You're sweet, you love me, and you're honest and brave and always there when I need you. You try so hard at everything you do, you always make me laugh, you smile at me in that way you do, and you listen when I talk. Really listen. Not to mention," she added in a whisper, "you are a VERY good kisser."

Ron blushed slightly. "But he's _Viktor Krum_."

"You're _Ron Weasley_. And that's what I want."

Ron smiled. "And you're what I want."

"Good, because I'm what you've got and you're stuck with me."

* * *

The week passed in a blur of ice cream, swimming, and stolen kisses. Hermione easily settled back into life at the Burrow and loved every moment of the summer that they all knew would soon come to an end.

The next Friday afternoon found our heroes laying on the grass of the back yard and laughing as Ginny related to Hermione one of the twin's escapades.

". . .And then George grabbed the nearest thing to throw at it, but all he could find was his brand new Transfiguration book, so he had to spend the year with a text that was always slightly soggy and smelt of pond scum and bologna."

Hermione struggled to catch her breath. "Well, it's his own fault for inventing a-"

She was cut off, however, when Mrs. Weasley called to them from the back door. "Hermione, there's someone here to see you."

"Me?"

"Yes, dear. You."

Hermione stood up and brushed the grass from the front of her shirt. She'd only taken three steps when the back door opened and the visitor emerged into the light of the garden.

"Hello, Herm-own-ninny."

* * *

Ron shot to his feet as fast as he could while Ginny and Harry opted to stare openly.

Viktor Krum, internationally famous Quidditch seeker, was standing in the back yard of a small, rag-tag home in an obscure portion of Britain.

And he was on a mission.

"Viktor, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk vith you. I deserff a second chance."

Ron sidled up behind Hermione, placing a hand on the small of her back and glaring daggers at Krum who graciously returned the favor.

"This wasn't something personal," said Hermione tiredly. "I just don't look at you in that light."

"But you see _him_ that vay," Viktor shot back, and you could almost see the venom dripping from his words.

Beside Hermione Ron tensed, his fists turning white. Harry and Ginny rose to their feet, standing next to Ron just in case.

It would not do for the Weasley's to be sued for assault.

Hermione answered his statement smoothly and icily. "Yes. I do. And quite frankly, that's my choice. Not yours. Let it go."

"I do not like to lose, Herm-own-ninny."

"That's all this is to you? Some sort of game? It's more than that to us, Viktor."

"You can't joost tell me no."

"I most certainly can." And with that Hermione turned to Ron, grabbed his face in her hands, and pulled him down for a fierce kiss.

Ron forgot all about Viktor Krum.

But not for long.

There were shrieks from Ginny and Hermione and a shout from Harry as Viktor sprinted across the lawn, shoved Harry and Ginny to the ground, pulled Ron from Hermione, and punched him hard across the face, landing them both on the ground.

Hermione screamed again as Krum rained a blow after blow to Ron's middle. By the fourth punch, however, Ron had regained himself enough to land a bone-crunching punch to Krum's jaw. That was enough to knock Krum off Ron and gave Ron the upper hand. He threw two fists, one after another, into Krum's face before Harry managed to pull himself to his feet and pull Ron off Krum, throwing him back as he picked Krum up off the grass.

Harry and Ginny held Krum as Hermione situated herself in front of Ron, placing her hands on his ribs. Ron pushed at her distractedly, trying to get back to his opponent.

"Ron! Look at me! _Look at me!_"

His eyes met hers and he calmed slightly.

"I don't want you to fight him."

"Hermione, he-"

"I _know_, Ron. Let it go."

He stared at her a moment and then nodded, but he still glared at Krum, who was struggling against Harry.

"Get out of here, Krum," Hermione spat.

"Vat-"

"You can't take this so we can't stay friends, because Ron is what I want. I don't ever want to hear from you again."

Krum stopped struggling and Harry stepped back slightly, standing next to Ginny.

"Herm-own-ninny-"

"My name is Hermione, Krum."

There was silence for a moment and then a loud crack as Krum disapparated.

* * *

The four friends stood silently for a few moments after Krum disappeared. Finally, Harry chose to break the silence.

"That went well, don't you think?"

They stared at him.

"What? I'm just trying to break the tension."

There was silence again.

"Let's. . . go inside," suggested Ron. "I think I could stand a snack, and then maybe a nap."

"Yeah," agreed Hermione. "That sounds good."

* * *

"Hermione, did your friend leave so soon?"

"Er- yeah, Mrs. Weasley. He. . . he had to go."

"That's a shame. I was looking forward to getting to know him."

Hermione said nothing and just ate her piece of pie. Ron glanced at her and then continued eating.

Mrs. Weasley looked at them suspiciously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Mum," answered Ginny.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Everything is fine."

"Well. . . alright. . . if you say so."

"We're going to go lie down for a while, Mum," announced Ron, standing up. "It's too hot to be outside right now."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and the four headed upstairs.

* * *

The four split up into their usual nap groups that had been unspokenly established over the past week. Ginny and Harry headed into Ginny's room, and Ron and Hermione went to his room where they lay down on his bed, side-by-side. Hermione's head rested lightly on Ron's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

There was silence.

And not the good kind of silence.

Finally, Hermione was too uncomfortable to just lie there not talking anymore.

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"For what? It's not your fault Krum is a ruddy jackass."

She didn't bother telling him not to swear. "I know, but I should have been more firm before. And I should have listened to you when you told me not to talk to him."

Ron was thoughtful for a moment. "No. You shouldn't have listened to me. That wasn't instinct, it was jealousy. You couldn't have known."

"I should have. It should never have come this far."

He turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down into her eyes.

"It's not wrong to want another friend. I'm just glad you chose me to be your boyfriend. I'm glad you chose me over him period."

She cupped his cheek in her palm. "How could I choose any differently?"

He smiled and kissed her.

* * *


End file.
